


loved by father and daddy

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: well...if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	loved by father and daddy

**Author's Note:**

> well...
> 
> if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it.

“i had no idea my son is so hot” - draco breathed at scorpius’ ear. - “so hot and so slutty” - man kissed boy’s place above the adam's apple. 

younger one just moaned loudly. their bodies were sweaty, their movements sharp and fast, their moans loud.

“oh- da- dad, more” - draco just touched boy’s special spot, making him see the starts. - “go- ah! - od!” 

“so good, baby” - man’s words turned into a groan. 

draco’s hands wandered over his baby’s body. but soon they were on his thighs, gripping them tightly fully controlling the penetration rate.

“daddy” - he drawled, moaning. 

***

“well-well-well” - harry said too suddenly, none of them noticed the arrival of harry. scorpius’ body shook a little. - “what I see”

“my little boy cheating on me with his own father, how sweet” - his voice was soft. - “such a disgusting whore” - he added, becoming furious. 

“and you, draco...do you enjoy fucking with your son?” - harry went up to them. - “I could tell by the moans that you liked it. yes, I heard them...” - his eyes met with draco’s.

“I’m sorry, daddy” - scorpius said innocently, putting his head on his father’s shoulder. 

“I don't need your insincere apologies” - man snapped. - “as a punishment, you will have to endure both of mine and your father’s dicks in your beautiful arse, deal?” - he asked In a voice that brooks no argument.

youngest one cried. his daddy took all of his clothes and threw it near the sofa. harry cast a spell, lubing his already hard dick. he came close to scorp from behind, pressing his chest against baby’s body and started penetrating inside. 

boy screamed, feeling the unpleasant sensation of stretching. - “no, no, stop, ple-“ - harry moved deeper, causing one more cry. - “please!” - from the feeling of friction of his both dicks, draco moaned guttural. 

“hush, it’ll be fine” - boy’s father said, kissing his neck and trying to relax him. 

harry penetrated as deeply as he could. man was trying to move up down, what happened not the first time. 

he bit youngest one neck, causing his sigh. harry put his own hands on scorpius’ hips and adjusted his own penetration rhythm.

“da- dad...daddy” - he breathed and leaned his head back against harry’s shoulder. when their both dicks touched boy’s prostate, he screamed loudly and his body shivered a bit. - “more...”

“”more”? you slut, you like it when your ass is fucked by several men at once?” - harry whispered in little one’s reddened ear. 

“yes, yes...” - he drawled, moaning. 

draco’s hands wandered over scorpius’ body, then stopped at the nipples. he bit it, causing his son’s sob. 

harry kissed the base of his neck and bit down, making a hickey.

“i- please” - scorpius whispered. - “please” - his body shook again. 

“what? what you want, my sweet boy?” - draco said. 

“want you...to touch me, touch my dick” - youngest one muttered. - “want to cum” - he moaned. - “please” - and whimpered. 

his father took his little cock and started to jerk it off. scorpius’ body arched and he came with a loud scream, his seed was on his dad’s fingers. 

baby’s arse clenched very much, causing both man cumming deeply into it. 

draco and harry came in their baby with loud groans. draco leaned back on the sofa. harry pulled his dick out of scorps arse and sat down next to them, putting on his pants.

“I love you” - harry whispered. 

“this must not happen again” - draco said and kissed his son. harry just laughed. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are cool btw


End file.
